It ain't just a love story
by Datwolfguy
Summary: Runt and Magril pairing. Not much to say about it. It just came to me.(finished)
1. Chapter 1

**this came to me while reading another authors story. **

**No copyright intended.**

Runt POV(2 years old)

I was walking home from another failed moonlight howl. I say failed because I couldn't find a girl that would howl with me. It's impossible, ya know why? Cuz all the girls want males with strength and speed. I heard a strange noise coming from a couple bushes near by. I shrugged it off and continued walking.

Once I got to my den I sat down and started to eat some left over caribou."sigh". That's my life, wake up, eat , visit family ,eat ,try to get a girl , and finally if there is one go to the moonlight howl. Nothing ever happens around here. Not even war , well I guess that's a good thing.

I was resting peacefully until it starts to rain outside. I see a figure running towards my den. the figure finally got to my den and jumped inside. "Hello". I said . "Omg I didn't know this was someone's den"! She sounded familiar. "Who are you?" I asked. Oh, my names Magril". "what's yours?" She asked "My name is Runt". " wait a minute I know you"! She said loudly. "My brother raced your sister at the great wolf games 1 year ago!" "Oh yeah , I remember you.".

No POV

for the rest of the night they chated about their lives and the packs.

Magril decided to stay at Runts den for the night because it was raining hard outside. Their were also sleeping together to keep warm.

Magril POV( the next day)

I woke up to feeling something warm at my side. I looked to see what or who it was. It was Runt. The memories of last night were coming back to me. I looked outside to see that the sun had just risen. I had to get back to my pack so my dad doesn't worry. I decided to leave Runt a note.

I wrote the note and took off towards the northern pack.

Runt POV

I woke up and looked around she was gone. Maybe it was just a dream? (Just a dream BY Nelly starts to play in the background) I started to walk out of my den to go get breakfast when I saw something by the entrance of the den. It was a note. From Magril. It wasn't a dream. I said to myself.(it stops playing) this is what the note said.

**bet you want to know what the note says. Oh well. before I sign off i want to say what did you all think. Also how'd you like that longer chapter. Let me know by leaving a review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys back with another chapter. Enjoy:)**

Runt POV

this is what the note said:

_sorry I left early I had to get back to my pack. BTW I had fun last night , it was fun catching up with you. Maybe we can meet up some where and talk some more._

-Magril

I sighed and walked out of my den to go get some breakfast. once I got to the feeding grounds I realized they hadn't caught any food yet. I decided to go watch them catch breakfast. I ran over to edge of the valley(the one where Humphrey watches Kate hunt) and saw that my dad was sitting there. I walked over to him an sat down."Hi son". He said. "Hi dad". "How was the moonlight howl last night? Did you find that special someone?" He asked. "No" I replied sadly. "It's okay son, you'll find someone."you know what they say ,there's someone for everyone." he said while smiling. I decided it was best to keep me and Magril's chat last night a secret.

Once the alphas were done hunting, I grabbed a slab of meat and walked back to my den. I sat down erased Magril's note and started to eat. I didn't know what to do I was bored. I then got an idea. How about I go visit my cousin.

**how'd you guys like that, and yes I know it's short. But next chap. Will be longer. I promise. See ya**


	3. Authors note

**hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while:( I've been busy and I've run out of ideas for what the next chapter of this story will be like. So you out there reading this right now I want U to tell me what should happen next, by PM or review. That's all for now see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys back with another chapter. PS sorry i haven't updated in a while I've been busy.**

Runt POV

I was walking to my cousins den. When I got there I saw him and my aunt Lily and my Uncle Garth. " runt what brings you here?" Garth asked. " I just stopped by to visit" I replied. I sat down next to my cousin Gavin. He is a white wolf with green eyes. Lily and Garth went to the back of the den. " so, did you meet anyone at the howl last night?" Gavin asked. " no, but when I got to my den it started to rain and this girl named Magril ran into my den and said she knew me." Did you get raped?!" He said while laughing.( yes I know raping is bad , I was just trying to make a joke) "NO" I yelled. "I'm just joking man, tell me everything that happened.

Gavin POV

Wow he literally told me everything that happened." so what do you think I should do? " he asked me. " well... I'm not sure". I told him. "maybe we could help" said my parents as they came out of the back of the den.

Runt POV

It turns out that my aunt and uncle heard everything that we talked about and wanted to help me. They told that I should be myself, don't show off a lot(Garth told him that one:) ) and be nice, kind , caring. Wow thats a lot to remember .

I soon left their den and for my mom and dad's den. When I got there no one was home. So I sighed and left.

LATER THAT DAY

i was bored out mind. That is until I saw a shadow of a wolf that looked very familiar running toward my den.

**well what did you think? And I'm also very sorry about not updating I've been busy. Please REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**here's the next chapter. Also don't forget to check out my A NightMare in Jasper Park story. Enjoy.**

Magril POV

I was running toward Runts den. My family told me that I should go and try to be with him. I think he sees me. I waved and he waved back. Once I got to edge of his den, I jumped in and said "there's something I want to ask you" "what would that question be?" He said with a smile. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me". I said shakily. "Sure" Runt said. "Really"?! I shouted. He said " reallly". "Where at"? I asked. " how about the moonlight howl tomorrow night?" He asked me. I said "sure". Then he said " it's a date".

**sorry about the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Please review. And pretty much 50% of you after I said are like "this isn't review worthy" ,but come on guys it always helps. See you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys. Bad news this is the end of this story. Your all probably like WHAT!**

**but I'm sad to say that it is the ugly truth. Enjoy**

Runt POV(at the howl)

Me and Magril were walking up to the place where we would howl. I hoped that are howls matched. When we finally got to the top **mountain** she said "you want to start"? "How about we start together"? She nodded and we both lifted are heads back and howled. From that moment I knew what we had was special you know why. Because our howls had matched.

**THE END:(**

**there you go that's the end. Also if anyone wants to continue it for me PM me and let me know. See ya.**


End file.
